


Romance Countries and the Chamber of Secrets

by Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, more characters to add - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor
Summary: When asked on why most of the Romance countries were going to Hogwarts,  England says it is their fault for thinking that he was going to hurt Portugal.





	1. 432nd Reason Why Portugal and England get along so well: Annoying Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review PLS!

“You know what to do?” Asked England, preparing the spell so that he could turn his friend into a 12 year old.

Receiving a nod, England started the ritual and said: “You might start to feel weak but don’t worry about it, from what I read it’s normal.”, before saying the incantation.

They were half-way through it when-

_ “Hermano! Where are you!? Don’t worry! Me and the others are here to save you!” _ Was heard, soon followed by a French voice ( _ “Black Sheep of Europe! Where do you have my little brother!?” _ ), two italian ( _ “Scone Bastard! Where is Pastel de Nata-Bastard!?”“Veee~Where is Big Brother Portugal?I’m scared!” _ ) and one Romanian apparently trying to stop them ( _ “GUYS! Portugal is fine, England would never hurt him!” _ ).

England, hearing this, started to chant faster. However, it was useless as the invading nations had found the basement quickly.

Good News, the spell worked.

Bad News, when the spell was starting to act, the other nations had entered the circle.

Now, if had found your sibling, showing signs of passing out soon, with someone who they considered friend above them, chanting weird sh*t, you would freak out and get angry too.

While Spain, Romania and Italy went to Portugal to try and help him, France and Romano charged at England before all of the nations in the circle collapsed.

**********

When France woke up, he found himself in a room he didn’t know, back to his, perfectly normal, 13 year old body.

Wait,  _ 13 _ !?

Quickly looking down to his body, France found that, yes, he was 13 again, which meant that there was a chance that his younger brothers were in the same predicament, which was enough for him to get out of the room. Lucky, his clothes seemed to have shrunk with him so he didn’t have any problem with clothes getting in the way.

When he got out of the room (which had 2 empty beds along with the one he was previously in) he found he was still in England’s house, though he didn’t have time to look further as he was thrown to the ground by, what looked, a 12 year old boy.

“Big Brother France! You're okay!” Wait a second, was that Italy!?

“Bastard! Let him breath!” Said Romano, taking Italy away from France, which let said nation get a good look at his younger brothers.

They both looked like they had when they had the appearance of 12 year olds, the only difference was that they had their recent military uniforms.

“Thank you Romain, are you okay?” Asked France, massaging his head with one hand while the other he used to get up.

“Si, we are both-a fine.”Answered Italy, hugging France again.

“We-a still haven’t found the others.”Said Romano, looking around.“We-a better find them soon, we don’t-a know what the Scone Bastard is doing to them.”

Before any of them could speak, they heard a door opening right behind France, which revealed the personification of Spain in his new 12 year old body along with an 10 year old Romania.

“Hola hermanos, are you both okay?” Asked Spain, walking up to them, dragging the romanian with him, looking around every few seconds.

“We are fine, mon ami. What about you? And have you seen Portugal?” Asked France, concerned.

Before Spain could answer, he was interrupted by the missing nation .

“Good to know that you guys finally woke up.” Said Portugal in his new 13 year old body with his usually clothing, the only difference being his hair not being in a ponytail, walking up to them, with England right behind him.

Pushing Portugal and the Italians behind him, France stood straighter. In the conner of his eye, he could see Spain doing the same to Romania.

“Angleterre, what did you do to us.” France demanded.

“I will explain to you, but first, here.” Said England, giving the other nations a letter. An Hogwarts acceptance letter.

“Why are you...?”Asked Romania.

“I was being de-aged by England so I could go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter, because you 5 walked in the middle of it, you guys got de-aged haswell.” Explained Portugal, crossing his arms.

“So you weren’t in trouble?”Asked Spain, receiving a positive answer, Spain started to laugh.

“Lo siento, lo siento, I just had forgotten on how girly you looked like.” Explained Spain, his laugh coming to a stop, as he noticed the looks he was getting.

“Vai p’ra merda.”  **(Translation: Go to sh*t)** Said Portugal, un-crossing his arms and letting them hang near his torso, all the while glaring at his neighbor.

“Now, now, calm down.” Said England, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

“Why do we have-a to go, Scone Bastard?”Demanded Romano.

“Because 1) the spell will last 3 months, after that you could either take a potion every three months to stay young or to get back to your original age and 2)Portugal could use reinforcements.” Explained England.“And I know most of you wouldn’t want to appear that young in a world meeting or in front of your bosses, and that you wouldn’t want to leave one of your siblings, either younger or older, alone in a place that has a spell that can harm nations.” He added when he noticed that they weren’t getting convinced.

A beat passed before-

“Fiiiine, I will go with you Pastel-De-Nata Bastard.” Sulked Romano.

  
“Vee~I will-a go as well!” Said Italy, jumping up and down.

Soon enough all the nations had agreed to go.

“Wait, isn’t Harry Potter going to start the second year? Then why am I 13? Or Roumanie 10”Asked France.

“I told the Headmaster that you and Portugal caught a sickness that made you two miss most of last year, so you will need to repeat the 2nd year. For Romania I said that his core established earlier than expected and knowing that Hogwarts was the only one who accepted people with earlier established cores, I sent him there. And knowing you wouldn’t want to be separated.” Explained Britain.“Right France, you and Portugal will go to the 2nd year and the rest will go to the 1st year.” He added.

“We already talked with a few nations, France, Monaco will send you your paperwork, Italy, Romano, Seborga will send yours, Spain, Gilbert or Andorra will send yours and Romania, Moldova will send you yours.” Said Portugal.“Now, I will change, I would recommend you to do the same, it will raise a lot of questions on why a bunch of kids are dressed with military uniforms, especially because the wizardry world of England seems to look down on it.”

“Where are we going?” Asked Romania (after they had changed), speaking for the first time.

“We are going to my wizardry alley, Diagon Alley.” Declared England.


	2. Shopping trip

“Welcome to Diagon Alley!” Exclaimed England, opening the hidden entrance to the Alley. The only reaction he received was a happy “Vee~” from Italy.

“Right, this way, we have to go to the Gringotts before anything else.” Said England, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Walking up to the Bank, the nations were quickly taken to the director's office.

“Greetings Director Ragnok, may your gold shine over the blood of your enemies.” Said England, bowing along with the rest of the nations to the Goblin.

“Greeting Lord England, may your enemies fear you and your account be filled with gold. What brings you and your fellow nations to the Gringotts?” Asked Ragnok.

“We only need to take out a few galleons from my account.” Declared England.

“Very well, Griphook, please show this gentlemen to the account.” Ordered Ragnok.

After the nations had gotten the money from England’s account, they were off to buy the things.

“ _ Do you still have your wands? _ ” Asked England in the nation language.

“ _ No, mine was destroyed during WW2. _ ”Answered France, looking around, it was decades since he had set a foot in a Magical Alley.

Portugal shook his head, “ _ Salazar didn’t like Witches or Wizards, he forced me to hide any book I had about magic or burn them along with my wand. _ ” While he was saying that, he started to glare at nothing, he  _ really _ didn’t like his old leader.

“ _ I still have mine. _ ” Was Romania’s answer, looking at the ground, the look that people were sending him...

“Vee _ ~My  _ Fratello _ and I wands are fine. _ ” Answer Italy.

“ _ MIne got destroyed during the Witch hunts. _ ” Said Spain, sadly.

“Very well, let’s go.” Said England, leading them towards Ollivander's.

“Mr Ollivander?” Asked England, entering in the shop.

“Ah! England! Good to see you again, last time I saw you it was the 60’s!” Exclaimed Garrick.

“Right, nations, meet Garrick Ollivander, he was doing a experience with wands in the 1600’s when something went wrong that caused him to become immortal, since then, he has been my Wizardry World informant. Garrick, meet Portugal, my oldest ally, France, the frog,-”(“Hey!”)“-Romania, a friend of mine and the Italy Twins, Veneziano (“Vee~”) or Italy, as we call him, and his brother, Romano and Spain.They are doing me a favour but Portugal, Spain and France need wands, so if you wouldn’t mind.” Said England, gesturing the trio.

“Of course. Who would like to go first?” Asked Garrick, starting to look for wands that would choose them, all the while the measuring tape started to float.

“I will.” Offered France, stepping up. In seconds the tape was working.

It took seven tries, two blown windows, one flood, one blackout and one mishmash of colours for France to find his wand- Aspen wood (from an old Aspen tree from France), Phoenix feather (from a Phoenix found in Paris) core, 13¾ in, flexible- soon enough, it was Portugal's time.

It took 3 tries to find the one - Fir wood (from Guimarães), Unicorn hair (from a forest in Lisbon) core, 12’5 in, little flexibility-, it took a small fire and a frenchman with pink hair (“My beautiful hair!”) to do it.

Now it was the turn for our favourite Spaniard, which the longest, with the weirder accidents (I’m pretty sure the nations didn’t need to know how they looked like in a different gender, oddly enough, Ollivander stayed the same) until they found the one- Blackthorn wood (from woods found in the north of Spain), a Dragon heartstring from an Catalonian Fireball as a core, 13 in, not much flexibility- after that, they left (they tried pay Garrick, but he refused, saying that his payment was helping the nations of the world, all the while taking the traces from the wands).

“Okay, now we need ze books, ze potion equipment and ze robes” Listed France, as he looked at the letter, though when he looked up, he pulled Romania against him and glared at the wizard who was glaring at Romania while pulling out his wand.

“The bookstore is right here, we can get the books now.” Pointed out Spain.

Entering the bookstore, they soon discovered that there was a book signing of the author that all the nations knew was a liar, Gilderoy Lockhart. Said author seemed to be taking a photo with a young child, until he caught their eye, more specifically, Romania’s eye.

“A Vampire! Don’t worry I will save you!” Shouted Lockhart, taking his wand out and running towards them, trying to navigate through the panicked crowd.

“HE IS NOT A VAMPIRE!” Screamed at the same time the romance countries and England, who was taking out his wand (thankfully without the aider of spells which, weirdly enough, was shaped as a star,(apparently, they were found faulty in the 1910’s, but England heard decades late)) while the other countries were pushing Romania behind them.

  
  


“He clearly had you confunded! You evil Vampire, you will rue the day you stepped in this bookstore.” Shouted Lockhart, dramatically waving his wand around while the photograph took photos.

When the dramatic wizard was close enough, Romano kicked him in the zone that no man wanted to be kicked.

“HE IS-A NOT A VAMPIRE, YOU DRAMATIC BASTARD!” Screamed Romano, as he continued kicking Lockhart, varying the places.

Meanwhile, Spain and Italy stayed around to try and get a good kick, France and Portugal comforted Romania while leading him towards the exit, all the while England sneaked off to buy the books they needed.

France, Portugal and Romania arrived just in time to see a red-headed man punch a blond, nearly white, haired man.

A fight soon broke out, only to be stopped by a (probably half-giant) man, the blond man slipped something into the cauldron of a young red-headed girl before turning around and crashing into Portugal (who let go of Romania so he wouldn’t fall down)

“Watch it, girl.” Snapped the blond man, starting to picking himself up while turning around and faceing Romania.“A Vampire?Who would have thought that it wo-oof!”

Portugal had kicked the man in the stomach .

“1)You can  _ clearly  _ see that he isn’t a Vampire, 2) he is a person, not a thing”Stated Portugal, sitting up and glaring at Malfoy Sr, who glaring right back.“and 3)I’m a boy, not a girl, maybe it’s time to get a pair of glasses, your age is catching up.” Snapped Portugal, getting up and putting himself in front of Romania and France.

“Watch how you talk to your superiors,  _ Mister _ , you wouldn’t want to make life more difficult for you, now would you?”Threaten the Adult, brushing off invisible things from his robe.

“I could say the same thing to you,  _ sir _ , wouldn’t want to get banned from Portugal now would we?” Threaten Portugal right back.

The only response was a scoff, pushing the nation away, Blond Sr and Jr walked away.

“That was wicked!” Exclaimed someone from behind him, one of the red head boys he thinks.

“That was foolish.”Stated England, walking up to them with the rest of the nations, at the same time as (who they assumed) the mother of the kids.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss.” Said England, looking at the redhead woman.“My name is Arthur Kirkland.”

“Kirkland? As in-”

“-the missing family-”

“-full of great wizards-”

“-,and redheads,-”

“-Kirkland?” Asked who they assumed were twins, finishing together at the end.

“Quite right.”Chuckled England.

“Well-”

“We are Gred-”

“And Forge-”

“-Weasley.”

“Boys!”Lectured the mother.“Sorry about them, my name is Molly Weasley, and those two are my middle sons.” The newly named Molly (to them at least) said.

“Middle?” Asked France.

“We have seven kids, but we only have here five of them, our two eldest aren’t here.” The red headed man who punched Blondy Sr explained. “Oh, and my name is Arthur Weasley, I’m Molly’s husband.” He added after a few seconds.

“Pleasure to meet you.” All the de-aged countries said at the same time.

Silence took over the group before the Romance countries burst out laughing, because of that, if they didn’t have powers, they wouldn’t have heard the youngest male red-head mutter “Bloody hell, there are more of them.”.

“Sorry about them.” Apologised England, sending a look to the nations.

“It’s fine dear.”Said Molly kindly.

“Vee~Who-a are you?”Asked Italy, only to be slapped on the back of his head by Romano.

“Idiot! Don’t-a be rude” Lectured Romano.

“It’s not a brother, don’t worry about it. I’m Dr Jane Granger, and this is my husband, Dr Dan Granger and our daughter, Hermione.”Said Drª Granger, putting her hands on Hermione shoulders.

“Well, you already know the twins and our names, so this is Percy, our third eldest son, this is Ron, our youngest son, Harry, he is Ron’s best friend and Ginny, our daughter.” Said Molly, gesturing each kid in turn.

“This is-”  **(from the older to the youngest? Yes, how did you know?) ** Started England but was interrupted by a Frog.

“Francis Bonnefoy, Madame.”Said France, taking Molly’s hand and kissing it.

“Bom dia  **(Good Morning/Day, not sure if that scene was during the morning or after lunch)** , my name Afonso Fernandes.” Continued Portugal.

“Hola! I’m Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Toni if you prefer, and Afonso is my brother!” Exclaimed Spain, pulling Portugal into a hug, who was trying to escape the said hug, sometimes it sucked being a smaller country.

“But you have different last names and accents! How are you two related?” Asked Ron, looking puzzled.

“He was born when my parents and I were visiting Spain and in Spain they use the mother’s last name while in Portugal, like in England, use the father’s last name*, plus when they were making his Citizen Card, the person who did it made a spelling error that made it ‘Fernandez’ instead of ‘Fernandes’ and when we noticed it was to late to change.”Said Portugal, still fighting the hug.“About the accent, We lived near the frontier and S-Toni went to an spanish school while I went to a portuguese one.”

“Oh, that makes sense, I guess.” Said Hermione, while blinking at the odd explanation/scene  **(I’m not even sure which one)** .

“Vee~!Ciao Bella’s, I’m-a Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli!~”Said Italy, waving his arm in the air.

“Ciao, I’m this idiot’s older twin brother, Lovino.”Said Romano, pointing with his head towards Italy.

“Salut, my name is Vladimir Pospecu, but you can call me Vlad.” Said Vlad, not moving from behind France.

“Well we are going to get robes, where are you going to next?” Asked England, look at the red head family.

“We are going directly to our home.” Informed Molly.

“Well, I guessed that we will hopefully meet again when dropping off the kids at the train.” Said England.“Until then.”

Soon enough, the Weasley-Granger Family left while the nations left to get robes (where portugal was once again mistaken for a girl, but so was France and Spain), after that, nothing of importance happened, other than that weird beetle that seemed to be following them that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I think
> 
> Please leave a commet!


	3. Train Ride

“Vee~!Hello Again!” Said Italy, running towards the Weasley family, while the others were walking away from the barrier.

“Oh, hello again Feli.” Said Hermione, starting to wave only to be put in a hug from Italy.

“Fratello! Let-a her go!” Demanded Romano, trying to pry Italy from the witch.

“Sorry about him Miss Granger.” Apologised England, helping Romano on his attempts of taking Italy off Hermione.

“It’s fine.” Said Hermione, awkwardly patting the northern italian personification in the back.

“Where’s Ron and Harry?” Asked Spain, looking around.

The Weasley’s blinked in surprise, in the midst of it all, they hadn’t noticed that those two were missing.

“They must have gone to the train already.” Reasoned Arthur (Weasley).

“That must be it, oh! Children, get in the train now! It’s almost eleven.” said Molly, checking the time.

Saying their goodbyes, the nations and humans boarded the train just in time.

“Ginny, do you want to seat with me?” Asked Hermione, turning her head towards the young ginger, as the others Weasley’s went their separate ways.

“No thank you Hermione, I promised Luna that I would sit with her.” Said apogilectly Ginny, before stalking off to one end.

“If you don’t mind, could we sit with you? We have never been to Hogwarts and would like a few pointers.” Said France, noticing that Hermione seemed to get a bit sad and anxious.

“O-of course! Come on, let’s find a compartment.” She said, brighting instantly.

_ Two hours after the train started moving… _

“Wow! I never knew that the Portuguese used to go to Hogwarts before Beauxbatons was created! Afonso, you have to let me have a look at those diaries!” Exclaimed Hermione.

Somehow, they had moved on how Hogwarts was modernly to its history, with Hermione saying what she knew from Hogwarts:A History and the nations, using the excuse that their ancestors wrote everything they knew in journals, telling her things that (most of the time) weren’t mentioned in the book.

But that moment didn't last forever as their compartment door abruptly open by Blond Jr and two Gorillas- sorry, I meant humans.

“Well, well, well, look the blood-traitor and Potter finally came to their senses to leave the mudblood behind, I guess there’s hope after all.” Said the boy laughing, soon followed by his goons.

The laughing didn’t last though, because the nations had all sent a jinx or an hex to the blond and his goons.

“How-a dare you disrespect this young-a Lady!” Shouted Romano, jumping into his feet, while sending another hex to the blond.

“Get out of here, you  _ idiotes _ !” Shouted Spain, sending an jinx and an hex of his own.

The Bronze trio wasted no time in leaving the compartment, when they left, France, who was closer to the door, closed and locked it.

“Why did you guys do that? You can get in trouble!” Said Hermione, worried about whether or not her new friends would get in trouble.

“Miss Hermione, he called you the m-word! Of course we were going to act!”Said Shouted Italy.

“The m-word?”Asked, confused, Hermione.

“The thing that the blond called you, you do know what it means right?”Asked softly Portugal, who regained the habit of letting his hair down.

“No, what does it mean?” Questioned Hermione.

“It means dirty blood, it's a insult towards the first-gen witches and wizards, or muggle-borns, as british people call them.” Explained Romania.

“Oh…” Was all that Hermione said, before looking at her feet sadly.

An awkward silence took over the compartment for a few minutes before-

“Vee~You know, I don’t know why they hired him.” Commented Italy out of the blue.

“Who?” Asked the other nations and human (meanwhile, somewhere in Canada, someone sneezed).

“Lockhart, he didn’t even realize that Vlad wasn’t a vampire, Vlad only has one fang, he is not waxy white pale, could be in the sun with no problem, he should have recognized it if his story of fighting a Vampire is true” Explained Italy.

“What do you mean ‘true’? What is there to doubt?” Asked Hermione, looking a bit scandalised.

“Zere are a lot of dates zat don’t match, for example, he was supozedly fighting a ghoul in 25 january of 1986 in Amérique, on the same day and year, he also claims zat he was in Ukraine fighting a werewolf, and zis iz not ze only error.”Informed France, before adding.“And in every place where he has his adventurez, zere iz always at least one person who was obliviated.”

“I-Well…”Hermione was at loss of words, she didn’t want to believe it, but with the evidence, it was enough to make her doubt her new professor. Deciding to change the subject, Hermione turned to Romania and asked:“Um, anyway, Vlad, you kind look younger than a 11 year old, are you sure you are old enough to go to Hogwarts?”

“Da, I’m actually 10 but my core stabilized earlier than it should and Hogwarts is the only school that accepts that cases, as their founders suffered the same thing, that’s why we are all going, my brothers didn’t want to leave me alone.”Romania explained, using the backstory that the nations had came up.

“You are brothers? You guys don’t look alike.”Hermione said, surprised.

“We are foster brothers, Feli and Lovi are twins and mi and my hermano are the only ones related.”Spain said amused.

Right before anyone could say anything, someone tried to open the door, not expecting it to be closed.

Looking at each other, France, as the oldest (and closest), got up and opened the door, only to come up face to face with Percy Weasley.

“I have been told that there was a fight here, involving you 7 and Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Grabbe?” Percy asked, looking disapprovingly around the compartment.

Seeing the confused looks on the nations face, Hermione whispered:“Those three boys that were here earlier.”

“Oh, them, it wasn’t much of a fight, those bastards ran-a away as soon as the first jink hit. Besides-a, they deserve it, they called-a Miss Hermione the m-word.” Defended Romano, crossing his arms, all the while smirking at the memory of the three boys running away.

“Language! And they did what?” Asked Percy, getting slight red on the face.“I suppose you were doing it with the right intentions so I’ll let it slide, but don’t do it again or I will be forced to give you detention. Anyway, where are Ron and Harry?”

“We don’t know, they aren’t here though.” Said Hermione.“Maybe they are in another compartment?”She suggested.

“No, I made rounds on the train and didn’t see them, I thought they were here with you.” Said Percy, frowning his eyes in confusion.

  
“Well, they aren’t here-”Started Hermione, only to be interrupted by Spain, who looked a bit nervous.

“Lo siento, but is it supposed to a flying car to be here? With Señor Harry and Señor Ron in it?” He asked, pointing at something on the outside.

“What!?” The other nations and the two humans shouted, trying to get to the window, and, sure enough, it was a flying car with, who appeared to be, Ron and Harry.

Suddenly, the car tipped to the side, which made the Harry’s door open, making said boy fall, luckly, he grabbed the door handle so he didn’t fall to his death.

“Oh Merlin!”Shouted Hermione, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Do any of you have a broom?"Frantically asked Percy to Hermione, Francis and Afonso, while the others were screaming at Harry to hold on, but he probably didn’t hear them.

"Here."Said Portugal, taking a mini broom from his pocket before touching it with his wand, making it unshrunk.

"Someone go get the twins and any Quidditch player and tell them what's happening." Said Percy while opening the window, he quickly mounted the broom and was off.

At the same time that Percy was flying out of the window, Italy had taken off running through the train, trying to find the twins.

He found them on the other side of the train, where he quickly pointed at the window. It only took the twins one look before they were mounting their brooms.

Sadly, the car had started to slowly move upwards before the twins could open the window or before Percy had reached them.

The Weasley male trio entered the compartment through the window to see Luna, Hermione, Lee, their sister and the nations.

"What were they thinking!" Was the first thing that Percy said (or shouted if you want) after he gave the broom back to Portugal. "Do any of you have a owl that I can borrow? I have to send a letter to my father and I told Hermes to fly to Hogwarts directly."

"While I may not have a owl, I have a messenger pigeon." Said France, taking Pierre #178 out of his cage.

"Here." Said Romania, taking out a ballpoint pen and a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Thank you…?" Said Percy, trying to understand how the pen worked.

Hermione ended up helping him with it before he wrote a letter to his Father.

“Can you tell him to look for Arthur Weasley?”Asked Percy, rolling the letter before giving it to France.

France nodded before tying the letter to P#178 leg before saying:“ Donnez cette lettre à Arthur Weasley.” **(Give this letter to Molly Weasley (HA! I got you!))** Before putting P#178 out of the window.

“What do-” Romania and the nations stopped, they just passed over the Scottish-English border.“Sorry, I just remembered something, anyway, do any of you where Ron and Harry found a flying car or why they would use it instead of the train? I mean, it will make an entrance but I think it’s against the rules.” He said, after a few seconds.

The Weasleys were suddenly very uncomfortable.

“Um, Lee, why don’t you go show uhh, Luna right?”Luna gave a nod “Why don’t you show Luna your tarantula?” Getting the hint, Lee lead Luna away.

Closing the door and putting a few privacy spell on the overcrowded compartment, Percy turned around to face them and said:“The car was from our father, he put a few spells in to allow it to fly and other stuff, we, or at least I, don’t know why he used it, it was supposed to be a secret.”

“We don’t know either.” The twins said at the same time.

Ginny simply shook her head.

“Right, can you lot keep it a secret?” Percy asked.

“I don’t think it’s allowed to mess in a car with magic but I will keep it secret.” Promised Hermione.

“We swear we will keep it a secret.” Said Spain, the nations knew how it was to have a secret they wanted, well, secret.

“Thank you, oh, and I would advice on changing now so you won’t wait time later.” Said Percy, opening the door and deactivating the privacy spells, soon enough, it was only the nations and Hermione in it. 

“Um, Hermione, don’t you mind…?”Asked Spain, blushing, gesturing the door.

Hermione looked confused for a few second before blushing a deep shade of red, she grabbed her uniform from her trunk before muttering a “Later...” and leaving, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	4. The Sorting Hat with old Memories

Soon enough, they arrived at hogwarts, sadly they had to say goodbye to Hermione, as they were told they had to go with the first years.

The Italy twins ended up sharing a boat with Ginny and Luna, Italy almost fell, three times.

After a while, they caught a sight of Hogwarts, in its full glory. The castle was still breathtaking, even after a thousand years.

When they got off the boat, they were lead to the entrance, where they meet with a black haired woman.

"Professor McGonagall, the first years and transfers **(I'm terrible at doing Hagrid's accent, so I am not doing it, I'm sorry everyone)** ." Said the man who lead them there (ironically the same one who stopped the fight between Malfoy Sr and Arthur (Weasley, not the country).

"Right, this way please." Instructed Professor McGonagall.

They were lead through the halls until stopping in front of a set of double doors, turning around she said:"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I will give you a few minutes to sort yourself out." Before entering through the doors and into (where they assumed was) the great hall.

The moment she disappeared, France was fussing over the nations (and Ginny and Luna too, though not as much), worrying over every detail ("Afonso! You should have brushed your hair more! You know how it gets after a long period of time!""Feli! Here, clean your cheek, you have a bit of chocolate in it.""Toni, you put your robes wrong, change it.""Lovino, Feli, here, Ginny do you mind if they each braid a strand of your hair on the left and right side of your head and then join them together on the back of your head? Non? Good, Luna right? Come here, let's put your hair in a ponytail, oh and Afonso, adjust Vlad’s tie will you.") making a few first years snicker, distracting them from their nervousness (thought it wasn’t really needed, as the ghost had appeared and welcomed them to hogwarts), until McGonagall reappeared.

“We’re ready for you now. Follow me." Was all she said, before opening the doors and starting walking.

When they entered, they could see that a lot of first years, even pure- and (wizard raised) half-bloods, looking up at the roof in wonder. Meanwhile, the nations were both surprised and in awe to see that the spells lasted so long (but France was also remembering the one time that Arthur [the nation, not the redhead] tried to help with casting the spell, but ended up with his clothes turning see-through). Although, the nations that had meet the founders were also interested in how they were going to be sorted too, as the founders were long gone.

McGonagall then put a old hat (that the nations, who once knew Godric Gryffindor, would say that looked like an aged version of his hat) in a small stool, before stepping back and grabbing a scroll and looking at the hat as if expecting something to happen.

After a few seconds, the hat started to sing.

The song ** (which the lyrics mysteriously went missing) ** was about house unity and how the founders were helped by people and the land (Luna and Ginny wondered why the nations got pale out of nowhere) when building the school, when it ended, Professor McGonagall turned towards them while unravelling the scroll.

"When I say your name, came here and put the sorting hat. We will start with the first years and then move through the transfers." When she finished saying that, people started whispering, looking over at Afonso and Francis, as they were taller than the others so stood out more.

And then the sorting began, it took awhile for it to end (as the a first year [that they learned was named Colin Creevey] had taken a photo of Professor McGonagall when she called him, for example of one of the interruptions), but they applauded when needed (like when Ginny or Luna where sorted), finally, it was their turn.

“Bonnefoy,-”Started McGonagall before she was interrupted an apologetic looking France.

“Professor, its Bonne-faw, not Bonne-foy.” Explained France, before getting a bit stiff, why was every student (and even some teachers) up first years looking at him like he was crazy or in awe.

“Very well then, I apologize for mispronouncing it.”Apologized McGonagall, before trying again.“Bonnefoy,-” **(you did it! You pronounced it right!)** “Francis.”

France walked up to the stool, sitting and putting the hat on.

_ ‘Ah, hello Mister France.’ _

_ ‘How do you know my name?’ _ Asked mentally France, not noticing that his eyes had gotten wide (which didn’t go unnoticed by the nations).

_ ‘I have every memory from the founders, I know everything the knew’ _ Explained the hat. _ ‘Which means I also know that you could go to any house, now, where do you want to go?’ _

_ ‘Maybe Ravenclaw, me and my frères _ **(brothers)** _ will feel bad if Luna is left alone.” _ France said, before saying: _ ‘And Blue looks good on me.’ _

_ ‘Very well, then you better go to the table of the  _ **RAVENCLAW** _ ’s.’ _

Taking out the hat, France walked over the table in blue, where he quickly sat right next to Luna.

“Car-erh-Carriedo? Carriedo Fernandez, Antonio.” Called McGonagall, vowing to later work on how to pronounce their names. 

Spain walked over to the stool and put the hat on.

_ ‘How many of you are coming?’ _ Asked the hat.

_ ‘Wha-who are you and what are you doing in my head!?’ _ Demanded Spain, sitting a bit straighter.

_ ‘Ah, I believe you didn't meet the founders, let it just be said that I was made to fill in their place, now where do you want to go Mister...Spain? Huh, who would have thought.’ _

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

_ ‘You nations could fit in any house you wanted, now where do you want to go? We don’t have all day.’ _

_ ‘What’s the house that Harry Potter is in?’ _

_ ‘Fine then,  _ **GRYFFINDOR** ”

As the red table began to clap, Spain walked down to the table, sitting between Hermione and Ginny, with the rest of the Weasley family sitting right next to Hermione, looking around trying to see if Harry and Ron had already arrived without being seen.

“Fernandes, Afonso”Called McGonagall, looking at the transfers.

When Portugal started to walk towards, McGonagall opened her mouth to scold him, but she suddenly got a look of realization in her face, she quickly closed her mouth and got a small, almost undetectable look of embarrassment on her face.

Putting the hat on his head, Portugal sat down.

_ ‘Hello again Mister Portugal.’ _

Portugal stiffed, before narrowing his eyes.  _ ‘Who are you?’ _

_ ‘I am the Sorting Hat, I was created by the founders to replace them when the time came. I have all of their memories, so that means that I know you.’ _

_ ‘Okay...what house do you think should I go to?’ _

_ ‘Do you want to go back to the house you were chosen the first time?’ _

_ ‘If you don’t mind.’ _

_ ‘Glad we could come to an agreement, now go to your place in  _ **SLYTHERIN** ”

The Slytherin table clapped politely, eyeing him with disguised interest. He ended up next to a dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and and long, slanting eyes and a girl with blond-brown hair, and a blueish green eye on the left side and a brown eye on the right.

“Pospecu, Vladimir.” Called McGonagall.

Taking a deep breath, Romania started to walk up to the stool, trying to ignore the whispers about his looks, which were unconsciously making him try to curl up on himself. Putting the hat on his head, he didn’t expect it to speak (he thought that the song and the screaming the name of the houses were because of a spell they put on it, to try and make the new students less nervous), especially because it didn’t speak to his mind,  _ it spoke to everyone _ .

“Oh, you poor child, cursed by an idiot to look like an vampire.”The hat sadly said, which caused a lot of people to get guilty looks on their faces.

_ ‘I think that was enough to make them stop with the comments Mister Romania.’ _ Commented the hat, which made Romania blink in confusion.

_ ‘Who are you?’ _

_ ‘I am the Sorting Hat I was created by the founders and given their memories to sort fairly the students, now, because you are a nation, you can go to any house, which one do you want to go to.’ _

_ ‘Maybe Gryffindor, I heard from Arthur that the Slytherin house has gotten a lot of bad rep in the last few decades and with my looks it would make my life hard. By the way he described the modern Ravenclaw house I wouldn’t fit in, the Hufflepuff is a option but I heard that they have a close tighingt family and they would notice that I am not telling the truth, or at least all of it.’ _

_ ‘So, Gryffindor?’ _

_ ‘Gryffindor.’ _

_ ‘Well then, good luck in  _ **GRYFFINDOR** !”

The table of red and gold applauded, which made Romania blush a little. Our favourite Romanian quickly ran to sit in front of Spain.

“Vargas, Feliciano.”

_ ‘Hello Mister Veneziano, or do you prefer North Italy?’ _

_ ‘Veneziano is fine Signore Hat.’ _

_ ‘You didn’t react the same way as your brothers, why?’ _

_ ‘My Fratello and I realized that someone must have been talking to them via their minds using you as a connector.’ _ Italy explained. _ ‘We didn’t expect for you to be actually sient, but you proved us wrong when you sorted Romania.’ _ Italy added.

_ ‘That’s clever, anyway, which house would you like to go to?’ _

_ ‘Uh, what?’ _

_ ‘Nations are able to get in any house.’ _ Explained the hat.

_ ‘Oh, which one do you think I would do best at?’ _

_ ‘Mhmmm, let’s see, in Slytherin, while you could fit in, you wouldn’t be taken seriously, in Ravenclaw the same thing would happen, while the Hufflepuff house you could fit in and be taken serious, the other houses wouldn’t do that, so that leaves  _ **GRYFFINDOR** _ , good luck.’ _ The hat said, before being taken from Italy’s head, who walked to the Gryffindor table and sat besides Romania.

“Vargas, Lovino”

_ ‘So, who will talk to me?’ _

_ ‘The hat.’ _

_ ‘Huh, really?Wasn’t expecting that.’ _

_ ‘That’s life (from what I heard anyway), expect the unexpected.’ _

_ ‘True, anyway, where will I go?’ _

_ ‘I don’t know, you are a nation, you can fit in any house, where do  _ you  _ want to go?’ _

_ ‘How do you know that?’ _

_ ‘I have the memories of the founders and they knew about your secret tend in count that Mister England and his brothers dropped in to help build the school and that sometimes Mister Portugal and Mister France, your brothers, dropped in every now and then.Your twin brother did too, but far less.’ _

_ ‘Okay then, let’s see, France had the little blond kid, Italy, Romania and Tomato Bastard have each other plus the red head family and Hermione, I guess I will go to Slytherin, where Portugal is.’ _

_ ‘Tell him that I said hi when you reach the table of the House of  _ **SLYTHERIN** !”

Quickly walking towards the Slytherin table, Romano sat in front of Portugal before saying:“The hat says-a hi.”Which promoted a snort from Portugal (and weird looks from the rest of the table).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I may not post a chapter, as my aunt is having a birhtday party and I still need to end it, as it is quite long.
> 
> Review and leave Kundos (if you didn't already)! Until (hopefully) tomorrow!


	5. At the tables

**Gryffindor**

“Have any of you seen Ron or Harry?”Whispered Hermione, looking at the Nations.

“No, lo siento.”Said Spain, while Italy and Romania nodded in agreement.

“Well, I thought that I think that I saw someone at the window, but when I turned to look, there was nobody there.”Whispered Ginny, looking thoughtful.

“It was probably a bird or something.”Shrugged George (or was it Fred?).

“Welcome!”Shouted Dumbledore, drawing the attention of the whole School.“Welcome to another school year, we will have time for speeches later, but for now, eat!”As soon as he had said those words, food started to appear on the tables.

Romania looked sick, trying to put a distance between himself and the food, meanwhile, Feli had screamed and hidden behind Spain, whose face had turned green.

“Is there a problem?”Asked Dumbledore, rising from his seat, looking concerned.

“It’s British food!” Screamed Italy, still hiding behind Spain, as if it explained everything.

Blinking, Dumbledore said:“Of course it is British food.”

“Professor **(the english stole that word from portuguese btw (I think), because that’s the male form of saying teacher)** Dumbledore, the others and I have a british friend whose cooking...isn’t exactly the best.”Tried to explain Portugal.

Although it was probably meant to be a whisper, but everyone heard France when he said:“Zat’s an understatement.”

“The food is so bad, that an amigo, sorry, friend that Francis and I have, after he tried it, we thought that he was dead for two weeks.”Added Spain.

The Hall stayed silent for a few seconds, letting that piece of information sink in (for a food to be  _ that _ bad…).

“Well,”Started Dumbledore.“I can assure you that the food was not made by your friend and you shouldn’t worry about it.” After saying, he was about to sit down when a man appeared, and went to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

“Vee~Whose that?”Asked Italy, still hugging Spain’s arm.

Quickly recovering, Percy said:“That’s Professor Snape, he is the potions master here at school, he not only makes the potions to the Medical-Wing but also teaches the potion class.”

“Be ready for him to hate you right on.”Said one of the twins.

“Because he  _ hates _ Gryffindors.” Finished the other.

“That doesn’t sound fair.” Said Romania, frowning.

The twins shrugged at the same time:“That’s Snape for you.”

“ _ Professor _ Snape.” Corrected Hermione and Percy at the same time.

“Attention please, there as been urgent matters brought up.”Dumbledore said, bringing the attention back to him, while Snape and McGonagall ran out of the Hall, weirdly enough, McGonagall looked pissed.“So Professor McGonagall and I will be gone for a while, do not wait for us and continue, or start, eating.”

After that he walked out of the room, the moment he was gone, everyone was whispering, making theories on why Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were called.

"Maybe someone broke in.""If it was that then we would have been sent to our dorms and all of the professor's would have left, you know, like last time.”( _ Last time? _ , thought Spain, _ I thought that this school is the safest place in Britain! _ )“Maybe it has to do with one of Dumbledore’s other jobs?”“But then why did Professor McGonagall and Snape leave?”

“Vee~Do you think this has something to do with Harry and Ron?” Asked/Whispered Italy, leaning forward slightly.

At this comment, all of the Weasleys and Hermione paled.

“Maybe it isn’t.” Tried to assure Romania, taking a tentative bite from his food (he saw France do that earlier, and had no bad reaction to it so he assumed it was safe).“Maybe Professor Snape was doing a potion and something happened and he needed help with it.”

“Maybe…”Said Hermione, not convinced at all.

At that moment Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape walked in, which made the whole Hall turn silent.

Reaching the Head Table, Dumbledore turned around and said:“I apologize for the sudden leave, but the matter is taken care of now. Welcome to Hogwarts to the first years and transfers, and welcome back for the older students. As you already noticed, we have a few transfers this year, the reason why is because Hogwarts is the only place that accept students with early core stabilization, so Mr Pospecu had no choice but to come here.” At this, everyone looked at Romania in awe (and some with jealousy).“Not wanting for him to be left alone, Mister Bonnefoy, Mister Fernandes, Mister Carriedo and  Messrs Vargas, not wanting to leave him alone, asked to be enrolled as well. While most of them will go to the first year, Mister Bonnefoy and Mister Fernandes will go to the second year, as last year caught a illness that made them miss most of their school year.” Now everyone turned to look at France and Portugal, while Portugal looked like he didn’t care (a lie, everyone that knew him well knew that he was bothered) France simply smiled.“Please make them feel welcome, on other news, the Forbidden Forest is  _ still _ forbidden, as the name says, and that Mr Filch has added 5 more items to the list of forbidden items. Now eat!”

“Your core stabilized earlier?” Asked Hermione to Vlad, shocked.“That hasn’t happened in, at least, two hundred years!”

“Um, yeah, we don’t know why it happened though.”Said Vlad, rubbing his hand in the back of his head.

“That usually means that your core is really strong!” Informed a boy sitting near them.“Oh, my name is Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you.”He introduced himself.

Noticing that Vlad, Antonio and Feliciano were starting to get uncomfortable, the twins asked:“So what happened for Francis and Afonso to get sick enough to to not go to school for most of the year?”

Antonio looked relieved (they didn’t know it was because they had already discussed “illness” they would have, the twins thought it was because they were helping take a lot of attention from them (or at least Romania)) and said:“During the summer of last year, Antonio and Afonso went to a small potions summer camp, but someone did an error that caused a explosion, the kid lived with not a lot of damage because he had gone get the teacher to ask for help fixing the potion but Afonso and Francis weren’t so lucky, they were nearer so took most of the blast. Afonso ended up in a coma for 3 months as the cauldron was right behind him-” Not exactly a lie, after the 1775 earthquake, Portugal had overworked himself a week after the accident, not sleeping or eating while trying to find as many of his people as he could and take them to safety, he ended up passing out on France (who had found him) and being in a coma for 1 month and 3 weeks, worrying the Romance countries (and Rome who had come to visit)."- and Francis, who was returning to the table after going to get more ingredients, was also hit, but to a lesser force, he was going between conscious and unconscious for the first week,-”Again, not really a lie, after France had been rescued during WW2, the first few days were pretty much that.“after they woke up they had to stay in the Hospital for 5 months as the burns, being made by the potion, hadn't healed, and the explosion also caused a few side effect that caused a illness are gone now, so there's that."

Hermione put a hand on her mouth while saying:"Merlin…"

The Weasley's had gone pale along with Neville, who heard that.

"Then they must be excused fr-" Started to say Percy, only to stop when he noticed P#178 flying into the Great Hall, which caused everyone to shut up pretty quickly, as normally, owls came during the morning, and it was night, the animal wasn't even a owl.

Dropping a letter at the Gryffindor table, P#178 flew to the Ravenclaw table.

Opening the letter, Percy said: "It's from our Dad."

“What does it say?”Asked Ginny.

“He says that he appreciates that we tried to warn him but the Prophet-the wizardry newspaper-”Percy added after seeing the looks of confusion on the muggleborn and nations face.“-had already heard the news, so all he could do was talk with Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE for short, to try and deal with the blow, and he will try to deal with Mum so she doesn’t cause a scene. Oh, and he asked what house you ended in Ginny, and who the dove belonged to, because it’s apparently pretty fast.”

“Wel,l-”

“-it’s good-”   
  


“-to know that our-”

“-Dad is handling-”

“-Mum.” The twins said, ending the sentence together.

“Well, we better start eating, the Feast must be end soon.” Said Hermione, looking around and seeing that some people were already done eating.

And soon, the group was eating.

**Ravenclaw**

“Salut  **(Hello)** Luna.” Said France, walking up and seating besides the girl.

“Oh, hello again Francis.”She said, watching as Spain was sorted into Gryffindor.

“Whoa, you are really not from here! Where are you from?”Asked a brown-red haired first year with blue eyes that was sorted earlier that night named John Addison.

“Oui, I’m F-from France.” France said, almost slipping and telling his real name, before he looked to the Sorting Hat to see Portugal be sorted into Slytherin.

“Have you ever seen a Nargle?” Asked Luna, out of nowhere, seeing the looks of confusion, she took a folded piece of paper from her pocket, but when she was about to give it to him, it was snatched by a girl (who they later learn was named Cho Chang) sitting a few seats up who took a look at it and snorted before saying:“This thing is ridiculous, it obviously doesn’t exist. Wait a second, aren’t you the daughter of of the man who runs the crazy magazine, what was its name, the Quibbler?”

“Don’t be rude.” Snapped France, noticing that Luna wither a little, snatching the drawing, he looked over it and blinked, hadn’t he seen something similar one or two hundred years ago?“Well, zis looks like somezing zat one of my ancestors claimed to have seen near Normandy, but I need to confirm it.” He informed Luna, folding the drawing again and giving it to Luna, whose eyes went wide with wonder and gratefulness.

In that moment, they heard the Hat shout “ **GRYFFINDOR** ” and saw Romania running over to the red and gold table.

“Do you think any other transfer will end up here?”Asked a indian looking girl.“Oh, and I’m Padma Patil.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle Padma, and non, I don’t zink any of my  _ fères _ will end up here.” France answered.

“Fères? What does that mean?”Asked an asian looking girl who was seating in front of Padma.

“Brothers.”Answered France, while looking at Italy, who was walking up to the Gryffindor table.

“But you don’t have the same last names.” Stated the girl.

“Zey are my foster brothers, Mademoiselle, uh, I don’t think I got your name.” Answered France.

“Li Sue, or Sue Li, as you westerns say.”Answered Sue.

France chuckled, seeing the looks he was receiving, he explained:“Pardon, I just remembered someone I meet a few years ago.”

Just had he finnish speaking, the Hat Shouted “ **SLYTHERIN** ”. a few seconds later he was taken from Romano’s head (who walked to the green table), ending the sorting.

“Welcome!”Shouted Dumbledore, drawing the attention of the whole School to him.“Welcome to another school year, we will have time for speeches later, but for now, eat!”As soon as he had said those words, food started to appear on the tables. France let a small surprised yelp, but he quickly prepared to get up when he heard Italy scream.

“Is there a problem?”Asked Dumbledore, rising from his seat, looking concerned.

“It’s British food!” Screamed Italy, who was hiding behind Spain’s arm, as if it explained everything.

Blinking, Dumbledore said:“Of course it is British food.”

“Professor Dumbledore, the others and I have a british friend whose cooking...isn’t exactly the best.”Tried to explain Portugal.

“Zat’s an understatement.”Whispered France, but from the looks he was receiving from his new classmates, it wasn't a whisper.

“The food is so bad, that an amigo, sorry, friend that Francis and I have, after he tried it, we thought that he was dead for two weeks.”Added Spain from the Gryffindor table.

While the Hall stayed silent for a few seconds, letting that piece of information sink in, the Ravenclaws looked at him curiously.

“Well,”Started Dumbledore.“I can assure you that the food was not made by your friend and you shouldn’t worry about it.” After saying, he was about to sit down when a man appeared, and went to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

“Um, excusez-moi, but who iz he?” Asked France, discreetly poking at the food with his fork, while trying to stop Luna from eating the food with his other hand.

“That’s Professor Snape, he is the potions teacher.”Explained a boy, who would later introduce himself as Terry Boot.

“Do you think something happened?” asked Padma.

“I doubt it, they would tell the students.”Said Sue, taking a bite from her meal, and, after seeing that she was okay, France let himself (and Luna) take a bite from the food.

  
While the food wasn’t bad, it was nothing compared to the French cuisine, but he hate worse so he would live. A few seconds later, McGonagall (who looked pissed) and Snape run out while Dumbledore said:“Attention please, there as been urgent matters brought up. So Professor McGonagall and I will be gone for a while, do not wait for us and continue, or start, eating.”With that, he left as well.

“What do you think happened?” Asked Sue, looking at them.

“Maybe they discovered a infestation of  Wrackspurt’s in the Gryffindor dormitories.” Theorized Luna, before taking a sip of her drink.

The small group (consisting of the boy-who-didn’t-say-his-name-until-later, France, Sue and Padma) stopped talking and looked at her, while Cho and her friends snorted (and received a glare from a certain french nation).

“Um, what is an Wrackspurt?” Asked the boy.

“They are small, invisible creatures that floats into a person's ears, making their brain become unfocused and confused. So far, my father and I have been able to create pair of glasses that lets you see them.”Explained Luna.

A pause.

  
“Well, that might explain why Gryffindor are so reckless and their overall stupidity.”Said Padma slowly, after thinking about it.

“Lune, dear, how about you write all the creature’s you know ? That way you won’t need to explain them to us and we can keep ourselves protected.” Suggested France, noticing that Sue had put a hand over Cho’s mouth to stop her from insulting Luna.

“That’s a great idea!”Exclaimed Luna, taking out a piece of paper and quill, only for it to be taken away by France.

“Dinner is for eating and socializing, not for working, if you lose meals it will bad for your health.”Said France, sounding as if he already told that one thousand times (which he did, that happens when you have and American coffee-loving workaholic for a son, and they were rounding five thousands, not one thousand).

Nobody could say anything as the trio of teachers returned.

Reaching the Head Table, Dumbledore turned around and said:“I apologize for the sudden leave, but the matter is taken care of now. Welcome to Hogwarts to the first years and transfers, and welcome back for the older students. As you already noticed, we have a few transfers this year, the reason why is because Hogwarts is the only place that accept students with early core stabilization, so Mr Pospecu had no choice but to come here.” At this, everyone looked at Romania in awe (and, if France wasn’t wrong, some with jealousy).“Not wanting for him to be left alone, Mister Bonnefoy, Mister Fernandes, Mister Carriedo and  Messrs Vargas, not wanting to leave him alone, asked to be enrolled as well. While most of them will go to the first year, Mister Bonnefoy and Mister Fernandes will go to the second year, as last year caught a illness that made them miss most of their school year.” Now everyone turned to look at France and Portugal, while Portugal looked like he didn’t care (a lie, France knew him well enough to know that he was bothered) France decided to smile at the curious looks he was receiving.“Please make them feel welcome, on other news, the Forbidden Forest is  _ still _ forbidden, as the name says, and that Mr Filch has added 5 more items to the list of forbidden items. Now eat!”

“Wow, your brother’s core stabilized earlie?”Asked John, before blushing in embarrassment.“Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear earlier.”

“Non, itz fine, you are sitting in front of Luna, if she heard you probably would too.”Said France, stopping the self-blaming the boy had.“And oui, my brother had his core stabilized earlier than expected, quite a surprise.”

“What illness did you get to make you and your brother miss most of the school year?” Asked Padma.

“It wasn’t really an illness, the illness was a side effect though.”Clarified France before saying:“Me and my frère, Afonso, were caught in a explosion from a potion cauldron during the last summer that caused us to be in the hospital for a long time.”

This caused the group to stop for a bit and for Luna (who had gone pale) to scoot over so France was against her.

“That’s a lot of bad luck, but at least you won’t have go to potions.” Bluntly stated the nameless boy, only to receive a kick in the leg under the table by Sue. “Ow! Sue, why did you do that?” He whined.

“Well, for one, you really need to learn tact, and two, have you forgotten your name because you didn’t tell Francis.” She said, annoyed.

“Oh, sorry Francis, my name is Terry Boot.”Said Terry, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It’z fine.”Said France.

“What’s so bad about potions?” Asked John, curious.

“Professor Snape is not...exactly a good at teaching.”Tried to explained Padma.“He doesn’t like Gryffindor’s and makes their life harder than necessary, but as we aren’t them we don’t get as much hate, but he favours the Slytherin a lot.”

“A teacher shouldn’t that.”Stated France, frowning.

Before anyone could say anything, a dove flew into the Great Hall (which made a lot of people speechless), left a letter in the red and gold table before going to the Ravenclaw table, where it slapped the food that Francis had just stabbed with his fork away from him.

Cue to staring contest between P#178 and France, where P#178 continuously slapped away the food when France tried to eat it.

After a while, France was able to take a bite and show that he was fine, the dove narrower his eyes (somehow) and flew off.

“That was weird…”Stated Terry.

“That’s Pierre #178.”Said France, shrugging his shoulders. Realizing that he was receiving weird looks he said.“I have a lot of doves, all of them named Pierre.” He explained.

“I think we should eat before continuing to talk, I think the Feast is going to end soon.”Said Padma, gesturing all the people who had already eaten.

Receiving nods in response, the group stopped talking and started eating.

**Slytherin**

“I believe that we got on the wrong foot, My name is Draco Malfoy, heir of the Most Noble House of Malfoy and of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, what are your houses? You must have one if you are pureblood, because you  _ are _ pureblood after all, right?.”Asked Malfoy Jr, looking at Romano and Portugal.

“And why does it matter bastard?” Demanded Romano.

“Then you are obviously muggleborn, and I would recommend you speak better to your superiors.”Sneared Draco, while his gang laughed.

“No, we are not first generation wizards, and if I were you, I would follow your advice.”Romano said, before adding.“Oh, where are my manners, my name is Lovino Vargas, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Vargas, head of the Italian Mafia.”

“Afonso Fernandes, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Noble house of Fernandes.” Said Portugal, enjoying the look of shock over the Draco gang.

  
Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore said: “Welcome!”Shouted Dumbledore, drawing the attention of the whole School.“Welcome to another school year, we will have time for speeches later, but for now, eat!”As soon as he had said those words, food started to appear on the tables.

While Romano tried to put distance between himself and the food and looked sick, Portugal poked the food with a fork, narrowing his eyes, as if he expected the food to come alive and to attack him (it actually happened once, it was  _ very _ traumatizing evening…) but they looked up when they heard Italy scream and hide behind Spain’s arm and Romania trying to do the same thing that Romano had done  **(Taking the movie version of the positions of the tables, so it’s Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)** ,

“Is there a problem?”Asked Dumbledore, rising from his seat, looking concerned.

“It’s British food!” Screamed Italy, still hiding behind Spain, as if it explained everything (which it did in Romano’s opinion).

Blinking, Dumbledore said:“Of course it is British food.”

“Professor Dumbledore, the others and I have a british friend whose cooking...isn’t exactly the best.”Tried to explain Portugal, still looking at the food like it would attack him at any second.

Although it was probably meant to be a whisper, everyone heard France when he said:“Zat’s an understatement.”

“The food is so bad, that an amigo, sorry, friend that Francis and I have, after he tried it, we thought that he was dead for two weeks.”Added Spain.

The Hall stayed silent for a few seconds, letting that piece of information sink in.

“Well,”Started Dumbledore.“I can assure you that the food was not made by your friend and you shouldn’t worry about it.” After saying, he was about to sit down when a man appeared, and went to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

“That’s our head of House, Professor Snape, he teaches potions.” Explained the boy (who they had a sensation that he had gone pale) sitting besides Portugal, before looking at Romano.“Are you really the head of the Italian Mafia? Aren’t you a bit young?”

“Si, I’m-a the head of the Italian Mafia, don’t-a let my age fool you.” _ Or the age you think I have anyway _ , added mentally Romano.“and who are you?”

"My name is Blaise Zabini, heir of the Noble House of Zabini."Hesitantly said the boy, sweating a bit. At that moment, McGonagall and Snape run out while Dumbledore turned to the student body.

"Attention please, there as been urgent matters brought up. So Professor McGonagall and I will be gone for a while, do not wait for us and continue, or start, eating.”With that, he left as well.

Watching Professor Dumbledore leavening, Romano's mind finally recognized the last name of the boy, which caused him to smirk before saying. "Ah yes, one of your step-father had a few unpaid debts with me, you shouldn't worry about it-"You could see Blaise sighing in relief."  _ if  _ you show my Fratellos and I around school."

Blaise stopped for a bit before saying an unsure "Sure.".

"Pleasure making business with you Mr Blaise Zabini." Said Romano, extending his hand, which Blaise shook after a few seconds.

"Wow." Said the girl sitting besides Portugal."Oh right, my name is Sally Smith, I'm the current heir of the Most Noble House of Smith."

"Are you related to the boy that was sorted earlier? Zechariah, wasn't it?" Asked Portugal, remembering the sorting earlier that night.

Sally sighed "Yeah, he his my younger cousin, kind of annoying actually."

"I have an annoying younger brother, so I can relate, so does Afonso." Said Romano, deciding to go to the safest option, and drink a little bit of (if he didn't hear the name wrong) pumpkin juice, a bit  _ to  _ sweet for his opinion but he could live with it.

"Right, wasn't that the idiot who screamed when the food appeared?" Sneered Draco, butting in.

"Shut up bastard, nobody asked you, or do you want a repeat what happened earlier today?" Threatened Romano, taking out his wand along with Portugal. Which appeared to be enough to make Draco Malfoy pale and turn away.

"I have never seen anyone manage to shut him up that quickly, or at all." Said Blaise.

"There's always a first time." Said Portugal, shrugging his shoulders before pocketing his wand.

"Anyway, it must be hard for you Lovino, I am presuming that the boy who was sorted earlier, Feliciano, being in different houses and all, especially two who are known to hate each other." Said Sally, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"We will manage, a little bit of rivalry between houses can't keep us apart."  _ A.K.A it can keep Ita from attacking me with 'hug therapy'  _ thought Romano.

"What about you, Afonso, is your brother here at Hogwarts?" Asked Blaise.

"Yes, remember Antonio, he was sorted before me, he is my younger brother." Said Portugal, taking a bite from his food.

"Really? But you have different last names." Said Sally, suprised.

" Sim, the reason he has a different last name is because of culture, bad timing, and writing mistakes." Said Portugal. "Maybe someday I explain."

Sally and Blaise nodded, accepting the agreement.

The doors open and in came Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

While Snape and McGonagall were going to sit, Dumbledore turned and faced the Student body once again before saying: “I apologize for the sudden leave, but the matter is taken care of now. Welcome to Hogwarts to the first years and transfers, and welcome back for the older students. As you already noticed, we have a few transfers this year, the reason why is because Hogwarts is the only place that accept students with early core stabilization, so Mr Pospecu had no choice but to come here.” At this, everyone looked at Romania in awe (and a few who glared/sneered at him, but ended up receiving glares from the two Slytherin nations that made the stop).“Not wanting for him to be left alone, Mister Bonnefoy, Mister Fernandes, Mister Carriedo and  Messrs Vargas, not wanting to leave him alone, asked to be enrolled as well. While most of them will go to the first year, Mister Bonnefoy and Mister Fernandes will go to the second year, as last year caught a illness that made them miss most of their school year.” Now everyone turned to look at France and Portugal, Portugal looked like he didn’t care (a lie that he knew his brothers would notice) and France decided to simply smile.“Please make them feel welcome, on other news, the Forbidden Forest is  _ still _ forbidden, as the name says, and that Mr Filch has added 5 more items to the list of forbidden items. Now eat!”

"Your brother is lucky and powerful for his core to stabilize earlier." Stated Blaise.

"We should have expected that, his accidental magic was always more powerful than normal." Portugal said.

Soon enough, the conversation was forgotten and sound of people eating filled the table, funnily enough, none of them noticed when a dove flew over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oof, this was a long chap, hope you like it! Don't forget to review! (Please, it gives me motivation)


	6. Dormitories

**Gryffindor**

The door of the common room opened to reveal Ron, Harry and Hermione.

You could see their shocked face when people started complimenting them (“Sensasional! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying in a car  and land on the whomping willow. Everyone will talk about this for years and years!”“Well done.”“Why didn’t you take us with you, hein?”[The nations understood that the twins were basically saying that if two of them went along they would make sure to 1) stop them and 2) not be seen if they didn’t have any other option.]) and seemed that Ron and Harry were liking the attention, until they caught the eye of Percy, who was trying to walk around the crowd.

“We have to go up, a little bit tired you know!”Said Ron, trying to escape the crowd of  first years, only to crash into Spain’s chest, who grabbed his and Harry’s wrist before dragging them towards the second years room, followed by Romania and Italy, who were gesturing at the Weasley’s and Hermione to follow them.

Opening the door and dragging the (protesting) kids into the room, they were followed seconds after other nations and humans.

Percy (who entered last), took a piece of parchment and a quill, wrote something in the parchment, muttered a spell while his wand was touching the parchment, put it against the door, closed it, put a few privacy spells up and turned around and faced the two trouble makers (this time not the twins).

“What were you thinking!” He shouted.“Flying with the car! You were seen! Why didn’t go by train!?”

“The barrier wasn’t working and we thought-”Started Harry only to be interrupted by the twins.

“If the Barrier wasn’t working, then why didn’t you two wait for Mum and Dad?” They said in unison.

“Ergh, why are they here?” Asked Ron, pointing at the nations and Hermione, trying to distract the others so they would drop the subject about .

“Well, for one, I’m your friend so I had the right to know and they are here because if it wasn’t for their older brother, your Father Ron, would be in much more trouble.”Said coldly Hermione.

“You have brothers here?” Asked Ron, not looking at his older brothers.

“Yes, you already met them.” Said Spain, seeing the looks of confusion on their faces he added.“The boys who were with me in the shopping trip?”

Their stared at Spain, then Romania and then at Italy, before repeating the process.

“But you look nothing alike or have the same last names!” Ron said, unbelieving, once he and Harry had stopped.

“We are foster brothers.”The nations said at the same time. 

“Wait, where are the others?” Asked Harry, trying to keep the conversation away from the flying car.

“The are in their houses common rooms, and don’t change the subject.” Snarled Percy, losing his patience.“Do you know what you did!? You might have costed Dad his job! You threaten the security of our world! You might be thrown in Azkaban!”

“What’s Azkaban?” Asked Harry, at the same time that Ron said:“But Dumbledore said that we weren’t expelled!”

“Azkaban is the wizardry world prison.” Said one of the twins.

“Vee~The wizardry prison of-a the UK, other societies have their-a own prison.” Added Italy, which caused the other to either glare at him or give him annoyed looks.“Vee~Scusa **(Sorry)** ! Don’t-a hurt me!”

“Moving on, Dumbledore can’t protect you from the Wizengamot.” Said the other twin.

“But Fred!-”

“George.” The twin said ( _ Wait, weren’t their names Gred and Forge? Huh, I must have misunderstood them, stupid english, I will tell the others that George is the one with more three freckles on the right side _ , thought Spain).

“George.”Corrected Ron.“Isn’t Dumbledore the Chief Warlock? He could stop them!”

“I don’t know if it is the same thing, but when the I-the romanian magical government had a version of Wizengamot, the Chief Warlock was only there to supervise, to stop any fights and to list the agenda, stuff like that.” Said Romania, almost slipping and saying his government.

“Had?”Said Hermione, before shaking her head and saying:“Nevermind, you can tell me tomorrow.”

“It seems that their jobs were basically the same, which means that Professor Dumbledore doesn’t have the power to stop you two from being sent to Azkaban!”Shouted Percy, with a red face.

“Look, we are sorry but we didn’t know what to do!”Defended Harry.

Before anyone could continue, they heard a timid knocking from the door. Opening it, revealed Neville, Dean and Seamus.

“I-I know you said not to disturb, b-but we need to sleep…”Said Neville, trembling a little.

Deflating, Percy pointed at the piece of Parchment (which revealed to be written  ‘DON’T DISTURB’ , huffing, Percy turned around and glared at his youngest brother and best friend and said:“This isn’t over.” before turning around and leaving, soon followed by the others.

As Percy was reaching his dorm, he was pulled aside by the spanish nation.

“I just wanted to say” Spain started.“That if your Padre gets fired, I heard that the Spanish Magical Government is needing someone to help them with the technology-magic department, and if your Padre was the one to cast the spells on the car to make it work, then he would have a job on the spot.”

Percy blinked before nodding.

“Thank you.” Was all the Perfect said, before turning around and entering his dorm, a few seconds later Spain did the same.

**Slytherin**

“Pura” Said the perfect, leading the first years and the transfer to where the Slytherin common room.

At the password, Romano and Portugal shared a look, was the Slytherin House so into blood purity that their password had to be ‘pure’ in Latin (and the female version of the word in portuguese)?

Walking in, they found their Head of House sitting in a chair waiting for them to come in.

“Welcome to the Noble House of Slytherin.”Was the first thing he said when the common room door closed.“Through your seven years here, the other houses will try and make you miserable, they will classify you as evil for just being sorted here. Do not let them, here in the Slytherin we stand together, if someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us. We have to stand united in the eyes of the school, so any problems you have with a housemate stay in this room. If you need anything, you can ask an older student, one of the Perfects, or myself. My office is always open. Make your house proud.” He said before leaving.

A 17 and 18 looking year old boy and girl walked up them, the girl had long black hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes, the boy, however, had blond hair and green forest eyes.

“Welcome to Slytherin.” Said the girl.“My name is Catherine Rosier and this is Jonathan Selwyn, we are the seventh year perfects, we are here to help you, so, as our head of house said, if you need anything, come to us.”

“The password changes every fortnight, we usually put it in the board along with other information, so check it regularly. Now, to start the year with points, does anyone know what our password means?”

The nations waited for one of the first years to answer it, when no one did, Romano put his hand up.

“It means ‘pure’ in Latin.” He said when he was gestured to speak.

“10 points to Slytherin.” Said Jonathan, as he said that, Portugal put his hand up.

“Yes? Is there anything you need to ask Afonso, right?” Asked Catherine.

Nodding, Portugal said:“Pura is also the female version of pure in portuguese.”

“Female version?” asked one of the first years.

“In portuguese we have the word pure, but when it's used to refer something or someone that uses male pronouns, we say ‘Puro’, when it's female pronouns, we say ‘Pura’.” Explained Portugal.

“10 points for Slytherin for answering right and other 10 for informing us of an interesting fact about the portuguese language and for helping us decide the next password.”Said Jonathan.

“The boys dorms are the right stairs, the girl dorms are on the left.” Said Catherine, before turning around and walking to other students.

The nations were about to go up the stairs when Jonathan called Portugal aside.

“Um, how do you write the male version of pure in Portuguese?” He asked, pink dusting his cheeks.

“P-u-r-o, it’s just Pura with o in the end instead of an ‘a’.” Portugal said, as he watched the perfect take a note.

“Can we-a go now?”Asked Romano, annoyed.

“Yes, of course, have a good year.” said Jonathan, before he sprinted over to Catherine and the other students.

Walking up the stairs, Romano and Portugal discovered that they had been put in different rooms. While Romano was with the first years, Portugal was with the second years.

Wishing each other goodnight, they parted ways.Opening the door, Portugal found that he shared the room with the two gorillas, Malfoy, Blaise, and another boy.

Nodding at Blaise, Portugal grabbed his PJ’s and went to get dressed in the bathroom.

Romano did the same thing, with the exception of throwing a pillow at one of the boys when they started to talk about blood purity.

**Ravenclaw**

Walking up the stairs, the first years and transfer Ravenclaw come face to face with a statue of an eagle.

“Right, to get into the Ravenclaw you have to answer a riddle, if you don’t know the answer you have to wait for another student to come in and help you.” Said Penelope, who had introduced herself as the Female Perfect of the Ravenclaw house.

Opening its mouth, the Eagle said:

“ _ I am something people love or hate. _

_ I change peoples appearances and thoughts. _

_ If a person takes care of them self I will go up even higher. _

_ To some people I will fool them. _

_ To others I am a mystery. _

_ Some people might want to try and hide me but I will show. _

_ No matter how hard people try I will Never go down.  _

_ What am I? _ ”

“Does anyone know the answer?” Asked the other Ravenclaw perfect.

Putting his free arm up (as Luna, since the end of the feast had hugged his other arm as if it was a lifeline), he said:“Age.”

At first the eagle said nothing, before moving aside and revealing a door, entering, the Perfects informed them the the left staircase led to the girls dorms and the left one to the boys.

Noticing that Luna hadn't let go of his arm, France turned his face so he was facing her, he said:"Lune, do you mind letting my arm go? I need to go find my room."

Luna didn't answer, she only shook her head.

"Iz zere somezing wrong? Did any of ze ozer girls make a hurtful comment?" Tried France again, receiving a negative answer, he gave in and asked:" Zen what iz wrong?"

Luna stayed quiet for a few seconds before letting go of his arm and looking at her shoes.

In a voice that a human would have to strain his/hers/theirs/*insert here your preferred pronouns* to hear, she said:"My mother died in a potions accident, and you suffered one and-"

She didn't have time to say anything else, as France pushed her against his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my dear Luna, don't worry about me." He said."I'm fine, while I was hurt, I'm better now, so don't worry."

Pushing Luna away so he could look at her in the eye, he then said:"How about this, I heard that while boys can not go into ze girls dorms, se girls can go into the boys dorms, so if you need anything you can come to me."

"Or us." Said a voice behind them. Turning around, they came face to face withto Sue, Padma and Terry.

"Sorry but we couldn't help but overhear." Explained Padma.

"Thank you…"Was all that Luna said.

"Come on, lets get you to your room." Said Sue, before she and Padma lead Luna away.

"I don't understand." Said someone from behind them. Turning around (again), they came face with the girl from the feast. "We never formally met, my name is Cho Chang, you are Francis Bonnefoy right?"

"Oui, I am." Confirmed France."What do you not understand?"

"Why you are being nice to her, she and her father are crazy, they invent animals that don't exist and-"Started Cho, only to be interrupted by France.

"Zat iz enough." He said coldly."You have no right to talk about Luna and her Père zat way just because you zink zey are crazy, which zey are not." Ending the conversation, he stalked of to find his room.

He was taking down his ponytail when the door was opened again.

"There you are, it seems that we will be roommates." Said Terry, before walking up to his trunk and taking out his PJ's

"Oui." Was all France said.

Terry sighed, it was going to be a  _ long _ year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chap might arrive a bit late! I'm kind of stuck on something, anyway here is the days that I will add chapters (as long as it isn't a holiday day):
> 
> Monday (maybe), Friday
> 
> Of course, I might publish sartuday, still havent's decided on that.
> 
> Anyway! Review! Give suggestions on what to do in future chap's! (please)


	7. Arthurs Warning

Hi there, I'm just warning you that because my test are starting to come up, I will probably only be able to add chaps at least once a month. So, until there!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review PLS!


End file.
